The marching band is a time-honored and highly respected aspect of high-schools and colleges around the country. Most commonly seen at half time shows during football games, a marching band show provides the performers the opportunity to not only show off their musical talents, but also their synchronized chorographical skills. Many performers, especially those who play brass instruments, hold their music in a lyre or flip folder at the distal end of their instrument. As many of the band's movements are fast and even “vigorous”, a common problem is that the sheet music holder tends to twist, turn, or even break and fall off. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which sheet music can be easily held on marching band instruments without the disadvantages as described above. The use of the music lyre enables marching band performers the ability to see their sheet music without worry at all times in a manner which is not only quick, easy, and effective, but non-disruptive as well.